Lost In You
by Dream-Lord911
Summary: The appearance of an injured, new castaway helps Boone and Jack relies their feelings for one another. But even after finding love, something is missing in their new relationship. Can the new survivor fill that hole? BooneJack, BooneJackOMC.


Title: Lost In You

Rating: R for now, could become NC-17 latter

Plot: The appearance of an injured, new castaway helps Boone and Jack relies their feelings for one another. But even after finding love, something is missing in their new relationship. Can the new survivor fill that hole?

Paring: Boone/Jack, Boone/Jack/OMC

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lost" nor any of it's character, although all original characters are of my creation.

In This Chapter: While playing babysitter to Walt, Boone engages in a conversation with Kate, who friendly confronts Boone about his feelings for Jack.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Castaway**

"Dad..."

"Dad..."

"Dad!!!"

"What do you want Walter!" the older man said, adverting his attention from the task in front of him to his son, who was pacing, dog leash clutched tightly in his hand.

"I want to take Vincent down to the beach for a while," Walt said impatiently.

"No. I don't want you going out on your own," Michael said, turning his attention back to the several empty water bottles he was working on filling.

"But I'm bored. I don't want be here," Walt said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I said no, stop asking."

"Fine. I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Good, maybe I can get something work done that way!" Michael was speaking much more harsh then he would have liked, but he was tired and frustrated.

Boone sat, quietly listening to the father and son arguing. He felt bad for the young boy. He was the only one his age among the many survivors. He had no one to associate with, and Boone knew that was taking its toll on the boy.

"Excuse me," Boone finally spoke up, "I'm heading to the beach for a while. I could look after Walt for you."

Michael pondered the offer. With Walt out of his hair for a while, he may be able to get some work done. And possibly some sleep.

"Ok, but keep a good eye on him..." Michael said, giving his son a harsh glance, "Don't let him run off."

"I'll make sure he stays close by."

Boone walked towards the boy, patting him on the back before heading down the long path, bound for the shore. Walt was quick to follow.

* * *

"Hey Kate," Boone said softly, slowly sitting in the sand next to the older women. Kate only looked over and smiled warmly. He watched as Walt let Vincent off his leash and began to run playfully down the ever-stretching beach.

"Hey Walt," He called, "Don't go to far. Your dad will have my head if anything happens to you." Walt only looked back and waved in response.

"So," Kate finally spoke, "Babysitting today?"

Boone looked over at her. She was smiling playfully. "Ya, I felt bad for the kid. It's gotta be hard on him. His dad isn't exactly making it easy for him."

"This isn't easy for any of us."

"No it isn't. But I think it may be a bit harder on him. He's the youngest one here. In a way, he's losing every future opportunity he may have had."

"I didn't know you cared so much?" Kate said, genuinely surprised by Boone's reasoning.

"Neither did I."

Boone's mind began to wander. He thought of Shannon his sister, who through all he self centered actions he still loved. He thought of Sawyer, the uptight jackass that, who much to Boone's dismay, took a liking to taunting him. He thought of Jack. Well, that was nothing new. He found himself thinking of the doctor more and more lately. He couldn't lie to himself, he was drawn in by the doctors good looks. His eyes. His beautiful smile. But that's all he would do, is think about the doctor. He would never act upon his feelings, he never did. He was afraid of rejection.

"How are things up at the caves," Kate asked, trying to make small talk.

"Hmmm," Boone snapped out of his thoughts.

"The caves, you just came from there didn't you?"

"Oh... umm... ya, I did."

"So, how is everyone?" Kate asked, here eyes scanning the reddening sky.

"You mean how is Jack," Boone corrected solemnly.

"No I mean..."

"No," Boone interrupted, "I know what you meant."

"Look... Boone," Kate said, turning towards the younger man to better speak with him, "There is nothing between myself and Jack."

"But you would like there to be."

"No," Kate said sternly, "I look up to him, respect him. He is a good man, one of the best I've met. But, we are and will always be nothing more then friends."

"I'm..." Boone looked out over the crashing waves, "I'm... sorry."

"I know," she said, smiling once again. She was quiet, contemplating how to best continue with what she wanted to say. "I have... well I've noticed that you..."

"What about me?" Boone interrupted, half in defense and half in fear. Could she really know how he felt for Jack?

"Boone, I know how you feel about Jack," she said.

Boone's fears were just. He sighed deeply, folding his arms across his chest. He quickly felt nervous. "How...?" His voice was shaking, as was he.

Kate smiled, placing an arm around the young man, shaking him playfully. "Boone, calm down. You have nothing to worry about..." She paused, "This is me your talking to."

He smiled weakly, looking at Kate and nodding in thanks. He still felt uncomfortable, but was relieved in a sense. "How did you know?"

"You may not think anyone sees those quick glances you give him, those looks of longing. And your little outbreak did really hide anything," Kate could tell Boone blushed at this remark, "But, just between us, I'm not the only one who notices these things."

"What? Who else!?" Boone felt panic filling him again.

"Charlie. He notices things. His a great observer," Kate saw the new wave of fear sweep across Boone's face. "Don't worry, he hasn't spoken to anyone but me on the matter."

"How do you know that. How do you know that he hasn't already told Jack," the thought of that made the panic only rise, "Oh god, what would I do. He'd hate me."

"No he wouldn't. Jack is not that closed minded. Jack would not look down on you. Like I said, he is a good man," Kate shook Boone again, "And don't worry, Charlie wouldn't tell anyone. He likes you. He told me he didn't want to see you hurt."

"He said that?" Boone asked skeptically.

"Yes..." Kate relied, "Do you find it that hard to believe that Charlie sees you as a friend?"

"No..." Boone began, looking for the right words, "It's just, we never really talk. I didn't think he really cared all that much for me."

"Well, I guess you know otherwise."

"Ya, I guess I do.." The young man felt a wave of relief sweep over him, "So... ummm... Thanks."

"It's nothing, really. But..." Kate paused, "I think you should tell Jack."

"What!?!" Boone was shocked she would even suggest that.

"He will find out sooner or latter. It's better that he hears it from you," Kate looked Boone dead in the eyes, "You don't want to risk anyone else finding out and telling him."

Boon nodded his head almost mournfully, "I know your right. But, I think that would be a bit of a strange conversation: 'Oh hi Jack, how was your day... Me? I'm great. I just want to drop of these bits of supplies I found. Oh, and I wanted to tell you I'm madly in love with you'..." Boone dropped his head, "Ya, I'm sure that would go over just great."

"Oh please, don't dramatize it like that," Kate said, laughing at Boone's melodramatic enactment, "Watch soaps much."

Boone couldn't help but laugh at Kate's accusation. "Ya, well I'm pretty good at bringing on the drama."

Kate laughed, glad that the mood was beginning to lighten up. "But in all seriousness you should tell him. If you wait, it will only become complicated."

"It already is complicated. I've fallen for a man I can't have." Boone paused, "But your right, I should tell him... and I will," he added, seeing Kate's skeptical look, "Eventually."

"I trust you will," Kate said.

The conversation came to an unspoken, mutual end. Neither of them spoke, they just sat enjoying the others company. Boone listen to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. He listen to the sounds of the birds in the vast jungle the lie behind him. But among all the growing noise, something was missing.

"Do you hear that?" He asked Kate, panic filling him.

"Hear what?" She replied, confused by his sudden question.

"Exactly," Boone said, standing and glancing over the beach, "Where is Walt?"

"I'm sure he close..." Kate was interrupted by a scream, "Oh my god!"

Kate and Boone ran as fast as they could towards the direction of the scream. More yells followed, coming from down the beach. It was Walt, they could see him in the distance. As they neared, they could make out what Walt was, as they found out, yelling to them.

"I found someone," the boy said over the loud barks coming from his dog.

Kate ran to Walt as Boone ran towards the body lying limp in the sand, the water washing over it. Boone turned the body over. It was a boy. He looked to be about 18 or 19. Boone quickly dropped and examined the damage. He was unconscious and had several deep cuts over his chest and abdomen, many fresh though a few looked several days old.

The boy coughed.

"He's alive," Kate exclaimed, "We need to get him to Jack."

* * *

Awww!!! Boone has a crush. But he thinks he doesn't have a chance with the tall, handsome, brooding doctor with his amazing smile and... oh, sorry, fading into my own little world there. Lol. Well, I hope you all like it so far. Read, Review and look back soon for Chapter 2!!! 


End file.
